Kung Fu Fortress 2
by ChristianBrutalScout555
Summary: Read as the mercenaries end up in the world of Kung Fu Panda! Any flames will be destroyed. there is possible romance between Tigress and Medic. Rated T because I'm parinoid and Mentally crazy, In a good and halarious way.


**Me: Hey guys, badwolf here, and today is my first-**

**Talking squid: Hey.**

**Me: wha-**

**Talking Squid: Hey.**

**Me: Could you just-**

**Talking squid: Hey.**

**Me: Why can't you be somewhere else?**

**Talking squid: I'm a talking squid!**

**Me: Shu—**

**Talking Squid: I'm a talking squid!**

**Me: Shut up squid! *Punches Talking squid***

**Talking Squid: OW! OK, that's a squid abuse!**

**Me: Anyways, this is my first Kung Fu Panda and Team Fortress 2 Cro—Pig. Pig what are you doing? Get out of here *Punches pig* (No not the pigs from KFP, I mean a normal pig from Minecraft)**

**Talking squid: Oh, yah, now you're abusing pigs.**

**M: Anyways, Here is my story of the crossover between TF2 and KFP! I don't own TF2 or KFP, please no flames, and if you like it, or not, I'll continue the story. But if you make a suggestion like what you might want to happen, I might do that.**

**Here is the Story! Also, this chapter takes place before the 1****st**** KFP movie**

_Chapter 1_

Jack's point of view.

I was with my team one day, walking through a forest to our next base to fight of the BLU team. We then stopped at two signs up ahead. On one side, we see that the left says "This way to base" While the other sign says "Wrong way dirtbag!" I was about to go to the left, until the Spy stopped me.

"Wait." The Spy said. "I believe that this way will take us to the base."

"Are you sure about that lad? I think that might not be a wise decision." The Demoman said.

"Maybe we can split up? Just a suggestion." I said.

"Good idea Doctor!" Heavy said.

"Alright, if you believe that this way is the right way, go with me." The Spy said, pointing at himself. "If you believe that he is right, follow him." He added, point at me.

By the looks of it, the ones that joined the Spy was the Engineer and Pyro. The rest joined me.

"We might even get to the base without any worry!" The Scout said.

"Forward!" The Soldier said.

15 minutes later, we were still going through the woods, but then started to know that they were going through a bamboo forest. I was the first to know, then Sniper, Demoman, Scout, and Heavy. The Soldier to stubborn to even know that.

"Maybe Spy was right?" The Heavy asked.

"Wasn't his fault, He didn't know that the signs were flipped." The Sniper said, talking about me.

"Yeah, besides, if anything happened to us, Medic can fix us up right?" The Scout said.

"At least we're still together." Heavy said.

After passing the forest, we then see a valley up ahead. We then thought we could find somewhere to get some rest. So we went to the valley. When we reach the entrance, we see a sign saying, Valley of Peace.

"That's a comforting thought." Demoman said, laughing a little.

When we entered the valley, we then noticed that the people that live here are not humans, but animals that act like humans. They were wearing clothes that were probably made from ancient china.

The Soldier was quiet for some reason that I didn't know, but ignored it. Later we then noticed that there were some wolves stealing money from some bunnies.

"HEY, LEAVE LITTLE BUNNIES ALONE, AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Heavy yelled, as he prepared his fists.

The wolves heard Heavy, and dropped the bunnies.

"I don't know who you guys are, but let's make this quick." One wolf said.

"Yeah? Say that in front of my face, tough guy!" The Scout said, carrying his steel bat.

"That's it! Men, kill them." A wolf said, and the rest got their weapons ready. One charged at Heavy, but was soon dead by Heavy's fist. (Reminder: One punch from Heavy's fist can end a life easily in the game Team Fortress 2)

Another wolf charged at the group, which was interrupted by Scout bat meeting his face. Scout kept hitting the wolf saying, "I'm wanna headbutt ya! I wanna headbutt ya! I wanna headbutt ya!"

A third wolf was about to attack, until Demoman brought his sword out, and charged at the wolf in fast speed, ending the wolfs life.

A fourth wolf got on the roof, and was about to shoot a arrow at the Heavy, until his head was shot by the Sniper. "Too easy." The Sniper said.

Realizing that they couldn't win, they ran away from the place.

"Wow, is that all they got?" The Scout said.

I then got down to give back the money to the bunnies. They said thank you, and left for home.

When we were gonna leave, a group of people came down the stairs. There was a Mantis, a Snake, a Monkey, a Crane, and a Tiger.

Soldier then got defensive, and pointed his rocket launcher at the group, but I stopped.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" I said.

"Why? I'm trying to defend my team." The Soldier answered.

"It's nice to hear that, but I don't think that is necessary to this group. They might be a group of people who try to defend this valley." I answered.

"That's right." The Mantis answered.

"Glad someone understands that. We mean you no harm. We're just lost, that's all." I said.

"We took care of wolves." Heavy said, carrying a bunch of wolves under his arms.

"We were about to handle that, but it seems that you got there first." The Crane said.

"We knew what we had to do." I said. "Glad we could help."

"Thanks for the help." The Monkey said.

When I looked back to my team, I noticed that Scout is missing.

"Where's Scout?" I asked.

They didn't answer because they didn't know.

"We need to find him qui…" I was interrupted by hearing something.

"I wanna headbutt ya! I wanna headbutt ya! I wanna headbutt ya!" I face palmed at the fact that Scout was still beating the dead wolf.

"Someone get Scout." I said.

"I'll handle it." Demoman said as he left to get Scout.

I went back to the group and said, "Where are my manners? I'm Jack, but everyone in my team calls me medic. I handle the medical stuff." I said. "This is Heavy. He maybe a giant, but he is friendly." I added, and Heavy only Smiled. "This is Soldier. He might be a pain, but he does a lot of help." I said, and Soldier only saluted. "This is Sniper. He really has a good pair of eyes and ears." I said, and Sniper gave them a nod. Demoman and Scout came back to the group. "This is Scout. He is so far the fastest person in our team." I said. "What are you looking at?" Scout said coldly. I smacked him in the face. "OW!" "And this is Demoman. He maybe a drunk, but he isn't that bad." I said. "Oi, My Scrumpy is out, what'll I do to take care of myself?" He said. "Uh, scratch the being drunk thing now." I added.

"I'm Crane, good to meet you." Crane said. "I'm Monkey, also good to meet you." He said. "I'm Viper, glad to meet you." Viper said. "I'm Mantis, and I like to see the kid run up the stairs from here." He said. "You think I can't beat you up the stairs?" Scout said. "Please, it is not a good time to argue right now." I said.

I then noticed that the Tiger didn't answer, looking like she doesn't want to talk.

"And you are?" I asked the Tiger.

"… Tigress." She said.

"OK, at least now that I know your names. But is there anywhere we can go to?" I asked.

"There is the Jade Palace, but I would ask Master Shifu first." Viper said. "All we can do now is bring you to Shifu at the Jade Palace."

"Thank you." I said, bowing down.

As we went up the Stairs, Scout was already up there, because of his great speed. When we got up the stairs, we see Scout jogging, even though he isn't moving.

"I'm not even winded!" Scout said.

"You can stop being a show off right now. If I were you, I would stay quiet with Master Shifu. By the title, I bet he can beat you in seconds." I said, not in the mood to deal with Scout's annoyance.

When we got to the palace, we see a small red panda meditating.

"Students, I have noticed that you brought guests." Shifu said.

"Yes master Shifu. These people are travelers who was lost, and wanted to find shelter." Viper said.

"… Alright, they can stay, but they must be trained as well." Shifu said.

"We'll do our best, Master Shifu." I said.

Then Master Shifu got up, and looked at us. He was surprised, yet He didn't looked Shocked.

"It's still morning, so you should get to training. All of you. I'll be watching you to see how good you can do." Shifu said.

We then went to the training room; almost everyone was shocked at the training room. The ones that weren't shocked were Viper, Mantis, Crane, Monkey, Tigress, and Shifu. Not even my group was scared, which surprised me. I was a bit scared, but I at least had to try. Scout was the first to. He started at Tigress' training. He was good at dodging, but wasn't good at fighting. The result is that his face was swollen. Next was Soldier. Same training post. He did better than Scout, but then had a broken arm.

"Soldier, for the last time, don't do stupid things Like that." I said, grabbing my medi-gun.

"Sorry doc, can't help myself." Soldier said.

I just shrugged and used my medi-gun, healing the Soldiers broken arm, and seconds later, his arm was fixed. "Thanks Doc."Soldier said.

I looked back to the group. As thought, they looked shocked by what I did. Even Tigress. I made a small smile, but then asked, "What?"

"How did you do that?" Shifu asked in amazement.

"I'll explain later." I said.

"Hey, why not fix my face?" Scout Asked.

"I'm not fixing your face. You do deserve it." I said.

"Aw come on!" Scout said. That response made some of the group laugh.

Next was Heavy, but He did Mantis' Training post. All he did was punch a dummy, and it was destroyed. But He decided not to do that because he thought the five would lose more dummies.

Next was Sniper, but he asked Shifu if he could put targets on certain places. While that was being handled, Demoman got on the giant green bowl. It looked like it is used for balancing. Demoman did good, until he was losing his balance for a headache. Demoman then fell off, looking tired.

I was next. I went to Viper's training post. When I went on the training post, I realized that the fire pits under started automatically. So it looked like I was supposed to dodge the fires. I was doing well, until the last one. I got on fire, and the next thing I know is that a sandwich landed on my face, and a few seconds later, I was no longer on fire.

"Thanks Heavy." I said, putting a thumb up.

"You're welcome." Heavy said.

I then left to see Snipers performance. When we got outside, I almost got hit in the head by a arrow. When I looked back, I realized that there was a target on top.

"Sorry mate. Didn't know that you came out." Sniper said.

"It's alright, just be careful what your shooting." I said.

I then see 20 targets all around the place, and hit in the bull's-eye.

"I knew you are the best with shooting." I said.

So far, the five and Shifu looked completely amazed.

"It's a gift." I told them.

"Well, that explains why he is very good at shooting a arrow." Monkey said.

**-TBC-**


End file.
